It's Not Me
by Dj Storm
Summary: Becca has just started her job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, and wasn't excepting much, Until later that night the aniamtronics start to move. But the newest animatronic, Storm, does not see Becca as a endo. What happens when she tries to convince her boyfriend and others that she's human. (Co-work with Dj Storm and Dashie's love)
1. Chapter 1

Dj Storm: Hey guys, whats up, it's me Dj Storm, here with Dashie's love, to bring you guys a co-work story

Dashie's love: Hope you guys like it

Dj Storm: Oh, a shout out to Gamerponygirl for once again doing a awesome cover job

Both: Disclaimer: We do not own Five Nights at Freddy's or any of the characters, just our oc's Storm and Becca, now on to the story!

It was a normal day for most, everything was quiet except at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. It was filled with happy, screaming kids. They were everywhere enjoying there day at the pizzeria. Watching shows, eating pizza, and playing games. Everyone was happy, then kids went crazy as they heard there favorite pirate and his first mate's voice.

"Ahoy lads and lassies" Foxy said.

"Ahoy" all the kids yelled back.

"Hope ye youngins are ready fer a awesome show," Storm said.

"YAY," the kids screamed.

"Storm, lass, would ye go on ta boat, I need ta get the wee lads and lassies ready." Foxy said.

"Aye Caption." Storm saluted as she ran of to the boat.

Foxy and Storm told the kids stories they enjoyed, at the end they handed out chocolate coins to the kids after the show. That was the last show of the day. Storm, since being a Dj would do karaoke or something, but it was already 8:00 and the pizzeria had to close.

"Great job everyone." Mr. Fazbear smiled.

"Thanks." Everyone smiled back.

"Now we have a new night guard now, and I hope she is in one piece when I see you guys tomorrow." Mr. Fazbear said.

"Ok." Everyone except Storm said, she didn't understand why he had to say that. Soon after Mr. Fazbear had to leave.

"Foxy, Why did Mr. Fazbear say that?" Storm asked her boyfriend.

"Say what lass?" Foxy responded.

"That he better find the night guard in one piece." Storm said.

"Oh, that." Foxy said loosing his accent like he usually does when its just him and Storm.

"Well?" Storm said looking for a answer.

"Well, we used to play this game called the Joy of Creation, it's where we try to stuff what Mr. Fazbear calls a night guard, but its actually an endo without a suit because they are not allowed out without a suit on." Foxy explained.

"Oh ok, but I don't see how that's fun." Storm questioned.

"Come on lass, I will show you the roots, you will love it, I promise." Foxy said.

"Only because I love you," Storm smiled as she looked over to the front door and saw a girl with long red hair, sky blue eyes and freckles. She was wearing a blue shirt with a security written on a tag, and jeans. She looked nervous.

"Alright Becca, its just a kids restaurant you can do this." She said to herself as she walked into her office to get ready for her shift, she started looking through the cameras to make sure everyone was in there place, but then again why wouldn't they?

Dj Storm: Wow looks good so far, what do you think Dashie

Dashie's love: AWESOME, Becca is going to have one heck of a surprise

Dj Storm: Can't wait to see more

Dashie's love: Sorry that this is a sort chapter, it will be longer next time

Dj Storm: Well hope you guys like the story, don't forget to leave a review or follow and favorite

Dashie's love: Thanks to Gamerponygirl once again for AWESOME cover art

Both: This is Dj Storm and Dashie's love, over and out


	2. Chapter 2

Dj Storm: Hey guys what's up, we are back with another chapter

Dashie's love: We are so happy you guys liked the first chapter

Dj Storm: Hope you enjoy the next chapter

Both: Disclaimer: We do not own Five Nights at Freddy's, we only own our oc's Storm and Becca, enjoy the chapter!

Becca was settling in when she got a phone call. She didn't listen until she heard something that made her blood turn cold.

"They get a bit quirky at night" Becca repeated with pure fear. With that she immeditly checked the camreas, and the phone guys was right... Bonnie was gone!

"Nope, this can't be happening" Becca shouted only to be answered.

"Oh, yet it can" Someone answered

"Who are you, show yourself" Becca asked trembling with fear

"Hello, I'm Bonnie" Bonnie said, Becca instantly slammed the door closed

"OWWW" Bonnie cried as his foot was caught in the door

"Ha ha" Becca laughed as she went to check the cameras only to find a certain chicken coming on the other side. She closed the door. Bonnie finally got his foot unstuck and limped away. Becca opened the left door. The kept this up for several hours. Then she heard singing from pirates cove.

"Dum Dum Dum" The voice sang

"God this can't be happening" Becca thought as she heard dub step start playing

"What the heck" Becca said

"Who likes a storm of music" a feminine voice yelled and the followed by cheers of joy. Becca heard the music getting closer

"Who do we have here" A girl wolf animatronic said before stopping

"Guys, um, I think you should come see this" she called

"Aye what is it lass" A pirate responded

"Look at her" the wolf said

"Aye, it's a endo, and what do you mean by 'she'" The pirate asked

"She is a human, not a endo" the wolf corrected

"Lass, I know a endo when he see one" The pirate said

"Sorry, what is your name" The wolf asked

"B-Becca"

"Hey, I'm Storm, and this is my boyfriend Foxy, sorry, there software is older than mine, they think you are endo" Storm explained

"Doesn't make it anyless scary" Becca yelled

"I know, you got a hour left, I will do what I can to get you through it" Storm said as she heard Bonnie coming on the other side

"Don't put your camera up, and close the left door" Storm instructed, Becca did as she was told, she survived the night with ease. But she still wondered why Storm spared her life. She knew she had to find out. She decided she would go back for the second night

Dj Storm: hey guys sorry it took so long to update this story

Dashie's love: we were both very busy, but hope you like it

Dj Storm and Dashie's love: don't forget to leave a review, over and out~


End file.
